Important People
by EastTowneGurus
Summary: This is my first ever story here on fanfic without Worm! This story is all about different people who have shaped my life to how it is now, people whom i can't live without. please comment!
1. Chad

**Hey all! MspltChwdr, here. My apologies for not making my debut sooner. This will be my first ever story here on ((all by my lonesome of course.))! Worm and I work equally on the ideas, but so far he has been doing all of the posting for our avatar fic. I feel guilty that all I have contributed to the cause is that martial arts essay on our profile page. ((Btw, any criticism, good or bad, would be very much welcomed, so feel free to comment on this.)) So, here is my attempt at getting in on the postage for our page.**

**Mirroring Worm's future hopes, I'll do the opposite and tell a story about my first few introductions into martial arts. I hope you like it!**

_Chad:_

_By; MspltChwdr_

"Damn…" I mumbled under my breath again as I drag myself home. Yet another day at school that ends with bruises on my body and my ego.

My name is Alexander and I'm somewhere between eleven and twelve. I'm overweight to say the least, and way too nice. This of course means I'm a walking target. This time only my right leg and my chest hurts, I was lucky enough to be in view of a teacher who actually gave half of a rat's ass about her students when the beating started.

It still sucked though, every day it was the same freaking thing. I get picked on, I try to stand up for myself, and this happens. My knee is probably swollen since it's a little hard to walk, and it's a little easier to breathe now, but not by much. I'm about half-way home when I start thinking about why everyone is so mean to me.

Sure, I get mad, but I instantly try to push that away. "_Getting angry doesn't solve anything._" I remember my dad saying, "_Just ignore them and they will leave you alone, they can't pick on your forever. . . . Think of it this way, they are only picking on you because they need to feel good about them-blah blah blah-blah-blah blah. . . . . . "_The speech I had heard so many times, I could probably mouth along when my dad tried to tell me again if I told him what happened today.

The pain is slowly starting to go away in my knee as I put a little more weight on it, but my chest still feels like I have a midget standing on me. I thought about what I could do if **I** was strong. Yeah…then I'd show all of them who was tough…If I was strong I wouldn't have to worry about being picked on again….If I knew how to fight then…

"No." I told myself. I'm NOT supposed to think that way. Again, I'm suppressing my anger and resentment for the people who made my life miserable.

So, I'm almost home now, I walk through a little short cut from a block of residential houses into grouping of apartment complexes. I walk across a little street and get onto a side walk with one of the few 'garbage houses', little shacks where the dumpsters are kept. I begin walking down the sidewalk and I see the sandbox from around the corner already. But…..

Today is different. Not only is it different, it's the day I meet the man that's going to change my life, Forever…..

As I'm walking I hear loud smacking sounds, like wood being bashed against wood, like sticks hitting each other. I stop and listen as I hear panting and a younger kid yelling sharply, "OW, CHAD! Not so hard!" I start to panic and I think it might be someone getting attacked by someone else!

My mind races to come up with what to do, but then I hear laughter coming from the same voice as before. Wait, what? Why is he laughing if…what the hell is going on?

I finally gather up the courage to walk out to see what was going on. I turn, and I see this tall darker skinned, incredibly fit guy, a bit older then me with short black hair and glasses, stick fighting with what looks like his younger brother. They don't notice me right away and I watch them for a little bit.

The older one, whom I'm guessing is Chad, is incredible! His movements are so fluid and graceful, it's almost like he isn't even fighting…it almost looks like he's…dancing! I mean, he's fighting, of course…but still, he's just so comfortable with his body while fighting someone…

It of course did not take them too long to finally realize I was there gawking at them. The older guy met my gaze and I felt like my body was frozen. His glare sent an icy chill down my spine, and it almost felt like I was drowning…his eyes were so intense, he was so freaking cool!!!

I knew just then that he was the kind of person I wanted to be, and I forced myself to shake off this paralyzing gaze and cough up some kind of greeting. I shakily raised my hand to wave and said, "Uhm…Hi! Were you guys….were you guys fighting?" The younger boy nodded, a little weirded out by how awkward I was, "yeah…we were sparring." I had no clue what that meant, which was projected by my blank stare and my _silence de la stupid_. The older guy spoke this time, "its practice fighting. We're not really hurting each other, we're just practicing." I fought my inner urge to shrink away from the awkward situation I had put myself into, but I forged on….because this person…I had to spend time with this person, he would help me get stronger, I just knew it!

"Can….Can I try?" Chad and the younger boy looked at each other. The younger boy shrugged and Chad looked back to me, "Sure."

"_Can I try?_" Those words that open the door to my future. The older gentleman, whom I would later come to know as Chad, from then on became my best friend in the entire world, more so my brother then my friend. We fought countless times on a rule system that we agreed on. Wooden sticks became household objects, which became raw PVC pipe, Which became several PVC pipes duct tapped together, which became PVC pipe covered in foam padding kept together with duct tape, which became weapons born from the imaginations of a couple of kids that liked anime and loved the martial arts.

My need to be strong enough to beat up the kids who tortured me slowly melted away as I spent more and more time honing my skills with this man that I love like a brother.

My first ever **real** friend.

**So there we have it!**

**This is the first of a couple of stories I will do about a few of the important people in my life and how they affected me and the adventures we have together and the things we learn along the way. Worm has been telling me that I could write a book, so I'll just write a story instead. : ) **

**And for those of you wondering, eventually I will get one that talks about Doctor Worm, but that comes much later. Again please comment and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Chad, if your reading this, I love you buddy.**


	2. Danny

**MspltChwdr again. This next installment of "Important People" is entitled "Danny." Danny is a person I've known since elementary school. We've been through a lot, but I didn't really recognize him as a friend until after I had met Chad. Before that, he was just another kid at school who got beat up like I did. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Danny:

By MspltChwdr

The first time I met Danny was on the playground. I was being picked on by a guy named Ian. Ian was pushing me around the playground. He wasn't exactly hitting me, just moving me around the playground, which was annoying in itself. From out of nowhere, I hear this maniac scream at the top of his lungs, "Leave him alone!" And then just a whole bunch of really loud growls.

I turned around to see this massive individual barrelling down my line of sight like a rhino with a bad attitude. Me being the shrimpy little marshmallow that I was, the best thing I could do was just try to get out of the way. This larger-than-life third-grader tackled Ian. After that, there was a lot of yelling, and two kids who thought they were fighting each other, when in reality, it was more like they were hugging and rolling around on the ground.

After that day, this behemoth of an elementary-schooler followed me around constantly, claiming that we were the best of friends. I really had no say in the matter.

That was in third grade. His name was Danny.

**Four years later, after meeting Chad:**

Chad and I were sparring outside my house, and along comes – who else – Danny. Quite like my first sight of two people fighting each other with sticks, he stood there gawking for a little bit. After a while, I noticed that he was there, and asked Chad if we could take a break. I walked over to Danny and said, "Hey, Danny, how're you doing? What do you want?"

Danny, still a little stunned by what he saw, held up his deck of Yu-Gi-Oh!® cards. "Hey, Alex. Weren't we gonna duel today?" You see, I had a bad habit of telling Danny we were going to do things and then not doing them with him because he annoyed me.

Part the reason I found him annoying was that he was autistic. This caused him to by socially awkward and to cling to anyone he considered a friend. He also had a bad habit of repeating phrases or sentences many times over. But I digress.

So, I cringed like I felt bad and scratched the back of my neck, and said, "Man, Danny, I'm really sorry, but I'm hanging out with Chad today." Danny, being unshaken by the cancellation of our dueling plans, instantly asked:

"Can I try?"

I thought about his words. I looked up to him and smiled. "Sure."

From then on, Danny clung to me even more. But I kind of liked having him around. I learned more about his autism, and I found out that he really couldn't help those "annoying" things that I mentioned. He constantly referred to me as a "king" or a "master" of fighting. As a matter of fact, after a while, he convinced me that I should be his instructor in the ways of the sword.

I'm not kidding. That's what he said. Verbatim.

Danny also became something of a brother to me. Kind of like a younger brother. He was constantly looking up to me and using me as an image of how he should act. And that made me a better person, because it made me consider how my actions affect the people around me.

No matter how many times I told Danny that I wasn't a martial arts master, the fact that I always beat him made him believe that I had to be the best. But our friendship was a lot more than he realized. I relied on him a lot more than he thought I did. He always cheered me up. It was really nice to have him around, because no matter what the deal was, he always belived that I was the best, and that I could do anything. If anything, because he believed in me, I did a lot more than I thought I ever could. The entire time he thought he was learning from me, I was actually learning more from him.

My second **real** friend, and my first student.

* * *

**Whew! Ah...**

**Looking back on it, the way I treated Danny before I really got to know him was deplorable. I really feel like a total dick. I have apologized to him about it, too, but he insists that I did nothing wrong. Oh, and for those of you wondering, part of his autism affects his physical structure. The growth rate of his body is quicker than that of a normal person, which accounts for his size.**

**P.S. Danny, if you're reading this, practice your Wind Scar.**


End file.
